Behind These NotSoHazel Eyes
by AsTheDarknessFallsAroundMe
Summary: HGRW....HGHP.....based on the song Behind these Hazel Eyes By Kelly Clarkson.R


**Behind These Not-So-Hazel Eyes**

**DISCLAIMER ---- NOT MINE AT ALLLLL! I own nothing...probably not even the plot line...lol.**

**A/N ---- New story...I heard this song and thought about doing a fic to it...so yeah...Enjoy!**

Hermione stood in the hallway in shock. There in front of her was her long-time boyfriend and soon to be Fiance in a now going on 15 minute lip-lock with one of her best friends.

Ron Weasley was kissing Luna Lovegood.

She stood there in shock, until Ron happened to hear the strangled npise that escaped her throat right before she took off running to the commonroom.

"'Mione! It's not what it looks like...Uh...I mean, um, HERMIONE I LOVE YOU!"

Hermione took off towards the commonroom. Ron took off right behind her, but wasn't quite quick enough to catch her. She got to the commonroom just steps ahead of him, and the portrait slammed in his face after seeing her dear Hermione in tears mumbling something about a stupid weasel...

She went to make her way up the girls dormitory stairs, but soon after opening up the door, she realized her mistake when she saw a half dressed Harry Potter standing there in surprise looing at her.

"Um...Hermione? Why are you in the guys dorm?"

Hermione just sat down and started bawling in front of Harry, who, actually knew how to handle it this time ( so unlike when Cho came at him crying)

Holding her tight, and close...Harry tried to figure out what could make his best friend breakdown like this. Then it hit him. Ron. She must have caught him cheating on her. His blood now boiling, he put a now sleeping Hermione on his bed and went to find Ron.

He looked high and low, but couldn't find hide nor hair of the boy in question. He went back upstairs to find that Hermione was still asleep. he decided just to let her sleep there and he would sleep on the floor. Well, that would have worked had Hermione not woken up right when he laid down on the floor and told him to come here.

"Yes, 'Mione?"

"Sleep with me Harry? Please?" Hermione asked...her eyes wide with fright.

"Only sleep though right?" Harry asked jokingly...

Hermione threw a pillow at him..."Of course you silly."

As he lay next to Hermione, he wondered why one of his best friends would do that to his Hermione.

"NOT my Hermione...She's with Ron...well, was...but anyways. She doesn't like me that way." Harry thought as he drifted off to sleep.

Early in the morning he was woken by an irate Ron, who, by the looks of it, had seen that Harry and Hermione were in the same bed.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WITH MY GIRLFRIEND?"

Harry stood up and shielded and now trembling Hermione, who, had woken up when she heard Ron first start yelling.

"Ron, WHat the hell did you do to her last night? She was crying her eyes out...TO ME...OVER YOU! How could you hurt OUR best friend...you had promised to me that you wouldn't hurt her."

Ron just looked at the two of them and walked out of the room, and out of their lives.

Now, just a few short years later, Harry was sitting at a table in the Great Hall of Hogwarts, getting ready to watch his girlfriend play her first concert of her singing career. He looked over at the teachers table, and saw a familiar red head of hair.

"This'll be funny." Harry thought, thinking of The first song that was scheduled to be sung.

Backstage, Hermione Granger was nervous. She had seen that Ron was sitting out there, and she thought of the first song she was to sing. It was the one she had written, about him, how he left her...

Walking out on stage, she had on tight low-slung blue jeans, cowboy boots, and a green and silver tank top. Her hair was straightened, went to her waist, and had been streaked with blonde and bright red and black. She walked up to the microphone and took it out of its holder. She looked at Harry, and then at Ron. Taking a deep beathe, she nodded at the band. A loud drum beat filled the air as she begain to sing.

_**Ooo ooo oooo**_

_**Oooo ooo o**_

_**Seems like just yesterday,  
You were a part of me,  
I used to stand so tall,  
I used to be so strong,  
Your arms around me tight,  
Everything it felt so right,  
Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong,**_

_**Now I can't breathe,  
No I can't sleep,  
I'm barely hanging on,**_

_**Here I am,  
Once again,  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it,  
Can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one,  
Broken up deep inside,  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry,  
Behind these hazel eyes,**_

_**I told you everything,  
Opened up and let you in,  
You made me feel alright,  
For once in my life,  
Now all that's left of me,  
Is what I pretend to be,  
Sewn together but so broken up inside,**_

_**'Cause I can't breathe,  
No I can't sleep,  
I'm barely hanging on,  
**_

_**Here I am,  
Once again,  
I'm torn into pieces,  
Can't deny it,  
Can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one,  
Broken up deep inside,  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry,  
Behind these hazel eyes,**_

_**Swallow me then spit me out,  
For hating you, I blame myself,  
Seeing you it kills me now,  
No I don't cry On the outside,  
anymore...anymore,**_

_**Here I am,  
Once again,  
I'm torn into pieces,  
Can't deny it,  
Can't pretend,  
Just thought you were the one,  
Broken up deep inside,  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry,  
Behind these hazel eyes,**_

_**Here I am,  
Once again  
I'm torn into pieces,  
Can't deny it,  
Can't pretend,  
Just thought you were the one,  
Broken up deep inside,  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry,  
Behind these hazel eyes,**_

**As she finished the song, she looked right at Ron and said,**

**"Or in my case, Behind These Not-So-Hazel Eyes."**


End file.
